


So This Is Love?

by OurLadyOnTheOtherSide



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Antistache, Danti - Freeform, Dantistache - Freeform, Drabble, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurLadyOnTheOtherSide/pseuds/OurLadyOnTheOtherSide
Summary: Is this love? Dark wonders as Anti mindlessly runs his hands through Dark’s hair and he once again feels that warmth in his chest. Is that what this is? He ponders as Wilford helps him wash the blood from off his hands.





	So This Is Love?

Dark isn’t sure what he’s feeling when he feels it. He isn’t sure if he’s ever felt human emotion at all, just the remnants of memories that aren’t his. Dark doesn’t have a name for the warm, light, feeling in his chest. He isn’t sure if he’s ever felt warmth before, certainly not in his heart. It takes him several weeks just to identify why he’s even feeling this way. 

 _Is this love?_ Dark wonders as Anti mindlessly runs his hands through Dark’s hair and he once again feels that warmth in his chest.  _Is that what this is?_  He ponders as Wilford helps him wash the blood from off his hands. 

This feeling… Dark can’t begin to comprehend it. 

It’s all the times he has to bury the bodies Wilford’s shot, not understand they will never get back up again. It’s all the times he watches with a smirk as Anti tortures a man. It’s coming home to a string of dead bodies after Wil and Anti go on a rampage. It’s feelings arms around his waist when he’s shaking with rage thinking of all he wants and all he can’t have. 

It’s being in bed with the two most beautiful boys Dark has ever seen and wondering how he ever got so lucky to be where he is. It’s coming home to a lustful kiss by a half naked Anti and then being led to the bedroom where Wilford is already naked and waiting. It’s waking up to fresh coffee. It’s loving arms and soft lips on days when things get a bit too much. 

It’s Wilford and Anti, pure and simple. It’s the pleasure of having them around, their high energy and erratic behavior. It’s pampering them with gifts and seeing how happy they get. It’s going out, walking hand in hand with them, and loving every moment of it. 

It takes Dark weeks to realize what he’s feeling. It takes months to finally be able to say it out loud to himself alone. It takes days for him to tell Wil and Anti. And then he can’t stop. 

“I love you.” Dark says at every moment possible. At dinner, after a “good morning”, in between kisses, while half asleep,  _anything._

They say it back to him, not at all as hesitant as he was, and his heart warms. 

Dark’s standing on his balcony looking out at the world, when Wilford wraps his arms around Darks’ waist and rests his head on Dark’s shoulder. Anti comes up beside him, takes his hand, kisses his cheek, and then rests his head on Dark’s other shoulder. 

 _So this is love._  Dark thinks as he’s standing there wrapped in them. And finally he can understand what all the fuss is about among humans.

 _So this is love._  Dark thinks, and he finds he’s happier than he’s ever been. 


End file.
